


don't ever tell anybody anything

by gypsophilasscribbles



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Parenthood, smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsophilasscribbles/pseuds/gypsophilasscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(if you do, you start missing everybody)</p><p>Magnus and Alec have a lunch date with Maryse, leading them to some revelations.<br/>- I'm bad at writing summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't ever tell anybody anything

**Author's Note:**

> Maxi is my adaptation of Max Lightwood-Bane. I always pictured them having a girl.
> 
> The title is a quote from Catcher in the Rye

Alec felt intrinsically out of place in the fancy café, it was all glass chandeliers and cream coloured cushions; not his usual style. However, with Magnus’ help (“In the name of all things holy Alec, take off those jeans and put on something that doesn’t make you look like a hobo.”) he’d managed to put on something a little more appropriate for the prestigious honour of having lunch with his mother.

He knew Magnus was only being pedantic because of this fact though, knew how must his mother riled the warlock up. He was thankful, though, that Magnus had agreed to come to the meeting at all.

Alec liked to believe that his mother had accepted him for being gay. He was content with the effort she put in to not being bothered by it. But Alec had decided that lying to himself wasn’t a route he ever wanted to go down again. He saw the slight twitch of her lips every time she saw him and Magnus holding hands, or even just the subtle glance away when he mentioned Magnus in conversation.

He knew he was lucky for the acceptance he had, for any kind of acceptance from traditionalists like his family. Hell, it had taken him years to get over his own innate beliefs, his mother had achieved it much faster. But a part of him still yearned for something he knew he could never get from her; and he had yet to make peace with himself about it.

However, Magnus’ passive aggressive attitude was keeping him well distracted from thoughts of his family’s subtle rejection. The warlock had been sulking all morning, and had dressed in his most flamboyant clothing to punctuate his feelings.

Even Maxi had been dressed in a similarly flashy fashion; an electric purple romper that was just a tad too garish for Alec’s taste, but she seemed to like it and Magnus adored it (although Alec reckoned that was only because his mother was going to be appalled).

It had been months since she had last made the trip from Idris to visit them, and Alec was optimistic for civility from both her and Magnus – perhaps foolishly so but Maxi tended to be a balm of sorts to the friction that still remained between his husband and his mother.

She’d grown so much recently; soft curls of teal coloured hair framed her face, and a few pearly, white teeth complimented her dazzling smile. She was smiling at that moment, tugging at the beads on Magnus’ necklace and babbling cheerfully. Magnus glanced up and caught Alec’s gaze, flashing him a content grin.

It had been less than a week since Magnus had come rushing into the bedroom, screeching about how Maxi had said her first word. Her first word turned out to be ‘pau’ which Alec argued wasn’t a word, but Magnus had been insistent. “It’s basically the same thing as Pa,” he said whilst bouncing Maxi on his hip. “Daddy’s just jealous because you said my name first.”

Watching them now, Alec couldn’t help but reach out to the take the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Maxi, and twine his finger’s with Magnus’, giving them a squeeze. It was strange to think that for so long he’d been afraid doing such a small action; that the idea of being out in public with Magnus had terrified him to the point where he felt nauseous. It felt like a different life, a whole different world. He much preferred the where he was now.

Magnus looked like he was about to say something but Maxi then let out an excited squeal, making a floppy waving motion at someone behind him. Alec turned in his seat to see his mother sashaying over to the table.

She was looking well. Not that she ever allowed herself to appear in public without meticulous care being given to her appearance, but Alec could always tell; he was perceptive like that.

However, he detected no hints of underlying troubles; Maryse Lightwood didn’t have a single hair astray.

“Alec,” she greeted him, reaching up to press a kiss to his cheek. She gripped his arms, manicured nails crinkling his crisp white shirt, and appraised him. Seeming pleased with what she saw, she then turned to the table.

“And my beautiful granddaughter.” She cooed, reaching out to pluck Maxi from Magnus’ lap, ignoring his presence all together. Alec saw the muscles tense in Magnus’ jaw but in an amazing display of self-restraint his husband managed to bite back any scathing comments.

Maryse sat down, Maxi standing on wobbly legs in her lap. “Alec, where on earth did you find this outfit? It’s hideous.” She said, tugging disdainfully at the offending romper.

“It’s better than the shade of bitch you’re wearing today.” Magnus muttered beneath his breath, taking a long sip from his champagne flute.

Alec shrugged, wordlessly sitting back in his own chair. He feared that anything he said would lead to a scolding from either his spouse or his mother; neither of which was very appealing to him.

“It’s a good job your nanna has better fashion sense, isn’t it?” Maryse said to Maxi, ignoring the affronted noise Magnus made. She nudged a shiny shopping bag towards Alec with the tow of her heeled shoe. “Consider it both a belated birthday gift and an early Christmas present. I doubt I’ll be unoccupied for the rest of the year in the same way I find myself at the moment.”

“Mother, you really didn’t need to.” Alec said quickly, drowning out Magnus’ hallowed prayer of thanks.

“I wanted to. It’s the job of a grandmother to spoil her grandchildren.” Maryse brushed off Alec’s objection. “Shall we order?”

***

Alec had taken to holding Magnus’ hand under the table; partially as a form of restraint and partially as reassurance. He was hoping the soothing, repetitive motion of his thumb brushing against Magnus’ skin would help ease some of the growing tension – Magnus was coiled up like a cat ready to pounce.

His mother was continuing her insistence to pay Magnus as little attention as possible. Choosing instead to lavish Maxi with affection that Alec found more than a little strange to see coming from his mother. He knew that she loved Izzy and himself but displays of affection were kept to minimum. Maybe it was just Maxi, but the war had changed his mother; for better or worse he didn’t know.

It was clear though that the affection she felt able to express so freely to Maxi, remained difficult for her to express to him.

“Matthew is nearly twice as big as Maxi when she was his age, are you sure you’re feeding her enough?” she asked with a frown.

“Yes mother,” Alec replied. “Remember, Maxi isn’t a shadow hunter baby.”

“Oh yes,” Maryse said softly. “I do forget sometimes.”

“She’s _blue_ ,” Magnus said, nearly choking on his drink. “How could you possibly – ”

Alec delivered a sharp kick to Magnus’ shin under the table.

“Of course, easy mistake to make.” Magnus corrected himself, shooting Alec a glare.

Maryse acted as if she hadn’t heard them at all.

“Alec was a crier, as soon as you’d put him into the cot he’d burst into tears,” she said. Although her gaze was on Maxi, it was distant, detached even. “Nothing could plicate him until someone picked him up again.”

At that Magnus smiled. Alec wondered if he was picturing a younger version of himself before he remembered Magnus had _seen_ a younger version – and hadn’t been too taken with it.

“Now Isabelle, she was a screamer. My goodness she knew how to press my buttons. We were too alike I suppose. Robert was always better at dealing with her, or her big brother – even she couldn’t say no to those big blue eyes.” She smiled.

“It appears the only person unable to do that was Jace.” Magnus interjected thoughtfully.

“Yes, Jace was a quiet little thing back then. So polite, so – so _quiet_. Even though his stubbornness and inability to keep his mouth shut at the appropriate times drives me crazy now days… it’s better than the constant silence.”

Alec had to agree with her there. He’d forgotten how very rigid Jace had been when they first met. Maybe that is what had enthralled Alec so much about the other boy. Now Jace was so free with his words, not awkward bluntness like himself, but just firing his thoughts fearlessly without pausing to think. It was a huge shift from the child he used to be.

“She’s not like you three,” Maryse murmured, almost to herself. “She’s reminds me of Max.”

Alec sensed they were getting into dangerous territory. Luckily, it was at that precise moment Maxi’s face scrunched up and she began to ball.

As if snapping back to reality Maryse regarded the screaming child in her lap with a steady gaze. Alec quickly stood.

“I’ll take her outside for a moment, she’s probably too hot in here.” He said, retrieving his daughter and heading towards the door. He hoped he wouldn’t return to a declaration of war.

***

“And then there were two.” Magnus said, gazing into his whisky glass. He’d transition into harder alcohol, when Maryse had started dishing out parenting advise.

A stagnant silence settled between the shadow hunter and the warlock. The sounds of clanging plates and muffled chatter continued around them but they remained still.

“Is he happy?” Maryse asked abruptly.

“I’m sorry?”

“Alec,” she repeated. “is he happy – with you.”

Magnus was stunned into silence. Out of all the things he had expected Maryse to say, that had not been one of them.

He took a moment to consider before answering. “Yes. Yes, I believe so.”

“I worry, about what people think of him. About how that affects him, you know how much it does.”

“Yes,” Magnus said gravely. “I do.”

Maryse paused before turning to face Magnus. He hadn’t realised before just how old she looked. For some reason whenever he thought of her, he always saw the obstinate teenager so stuck in her traditionalist ways she could hardly look at him without flinching in disgust. Now, she just looked tired. Not lacking sharpness, nor that fighting spirit that was constantly visible, a flickering fire behind her eyes, but she just seemed exhausted.

With Alec’s departure, she had visibly sagged, the weight of holding up the façade too much for her to carry.

“I never wanted this life for my son.” She said with blunt honesty similar to Alec’s, except laced with underlying spite. “But if he’s happy – I…”

“Maryse, may I offer you some advice?” When she did not reply, Magnus continued, “There are so many things in life one cannot control. In fact, the notion that we have any semblance of control is what really destroys people. Maryse, you have to learn to let go.”

Maryse turned to glance outside. From where they were sitting they could see Alec gently swinging Maxi in his arms. She’d stopped crying, though there was still residue from the tears, dark patches against her plump, blue cheeks. Now she was laughing, eyes sparkling with glee, and Alec was laughing too, a huge smile stretched across his face.

“But what if I don’t want to?” she whispered, voice trembling.

Magnus laughed, a sharp, broken sound. “We have to.”

***

When Alec stepped back into the café he felt like he’d missed something important. He shared a look with Maxi, who planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

It was Magnus, who held out his arms to take their daughter. His expression was worryingly sober and the way held Maxi, cuddled close against his chest, suggested she was there more for his comfort than her own.

“Everything okay?” he asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“Everything is fine.” Maryse replied with a tight smile.

Before he could figure out what the weird tension between the two of them was, Alec’s phone began to ring.

“Excuse me a moment, it’s Clary.”

Alec left the table again, glancing back with a worried expression, then pressed the phone to his ear. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Oh Alec, thank goodness, sorry to bother you but Isabelle isn’t answering her phone.”

“that’s probably because she’s on her honey moon.” Alec reminded her patiently.

Clary gasped. “That was this week! Jeez, Matthew’s had terrible colic and I haven’t slept in three days. Why did no one warn me parenthood was this hard?”

Alec chuckled. “It wouldn’t have stopped you. Did you need something?”

“Oh, Yes,” Clary said, as if just remembering. “Do you know how to wash baby vomit out of a dress shirt?”

“Um, rub washing powder on the stain and let it sit for a bit before you stick it in the wash, that might help.” Alec suggested. “It’s not really my area of expertise.”

Clary sighed despairingly. “Jace decided that it was a good idea to burp Matthew whilst wearing his dress shirt, which he needs for dinner with mum and Luke tomorrow.” She groaned. In the background he could hear Jace sulking, and the faint sounds of Matthew gurgling.

“Oh, that was dumb.” Alec replied. “Worst case scenario, I’m sure Magnus can _borrow_ a dress shirt from somewhere. Was that it?”

“Yes, I just – oh, of course your mum’s vising today isn’t she? Sorry, I’d completely forgotten. Do you think you can die from sleep-deprivation?”

“Me and Magnus will babysit before it gets to that.” Alec promised. “But I should really -” he turned back to glance at the table. “I should really get back.”

“Ok, thanks again, bye!” Clary chirped before hanging up.

When Alec returned to the table, things seemed to have returned to normal. Maxi, having grown bored in Magnus’ lap was sitting by his feet, trying to untie his shoelace, seemingly oblivious to the scathing exchange of words happening above her.

“I’ve met some pricks in my time Maryse, but compared to them, you’re the whole freaking cactus.” Magnus said with an overly toothy smile.

“It’s always so mentally stimulating talking to you Magnus.” Maryse replied breezily. “Now do tell me, does your ass ever get jealous of the shit that spews so freely from your mouth?”

“My ass is never jealous of anything; I have a wonderful ass.” Magnus said with a sly grin. “Your son certainly seems to enjoy it.”

“Seriously?” Alex interrupted, his face flushing.

Maryse’s lips twitched, her eyes sharp slits; Magnus knew he’d won.

“Now, now Maryse, careful. You’ll get wrinkles.” he tutted.

“I think that is my cue to leave,” Maryse announced. She stood, plucking Maxi from the ground and giving her a kiss on cheek, then placing her gently in Alec’s lap. “I’ll try to make the next visit sooner.” She said to Alec, her voice unusually soft as a flicker of tenderness appeared her eyes. She paused for a fraction of a second, resting her hand against the side of his face.

And then she was gone, swanning out of the café. Maxi made the floppy waving motion again, before snuggling comfortably back into Alec’s embrace.

“What was that about?” Alec asked sternly as he adjusted Maxi in his lap. “What did you say?”

Magnus sighed, although there was a trace of a smile tugging at his lips, like he was amused. “Nothing than wasn’t warranted. Now please return my daughter to me, I feel as if she has been traumatized by this whole experience.”

Alec rolled his eyes at his husband’s theatrics. “I don’t think you deserve to have her back yet.”

“Excuse you,” Magnus exclaimed in mock-outrage. “I’ll have you know I’ve been on my best behaviour.”

“Which is lacking at the best of times.” Alec muttered under his breath.

“Of course, not my _best_ -best behaviour,” Magnus continued, like he hadn’t heard him at all. His voice had a husky quality as he fixed his golden eyes on Alec. “that’s saved especially for you.”

Even after all these years Alec couldn’t stop the hot blush that bloomed on his cheeks. “are you seriously giving me bedroom eyes in a public place, and in front of our 10-month daughter?” asked Alec, astounded.

“Well, she’s not looking.” Magnus shrugged with a wink.

He was right, Maxi was currently tugging at the white table cloth, tugs that were slowly getting more forceful, wobbling the glasses on the table.

Alec suddenly had a horrible vision of it all clattering to the floor with an almighty smash.

“Okay, I think it’s time to go.” He said, quickly extracting Maxi’s little firsts from the cloth.

He was not unaware of what Magnus was doing. He knew something had happened whilst he was gone, and that rather spectacular argument was a little over the top, even for Magnus. When the two of them really fought there was a lot more hissing and scratching.

He’d ask Magnus about it later; hopefully the warlock would be forthcoming with his answer.

***

When later finally came Alec wasn’t sure if he wanted to broach the topic anymore.

He’d put Maxi to bed that night, tucking her into the cot, reading to her until her eyelids fluttered shut. He’d sat with her a little while longer, just watching as she slept, sniffling peacefully. He loved her, so much that sometimes it scared him.

When he wandered into the longue, where Magnus was reclined back on the couch, a book in his hand. He was wearing a white shirt with a low cut v-neck, revealing the upper half of his lean chest, and grey sweatpants that Alec recognised as his own, hanging loosely around Magnus’ skinny waist.

Recently he’d taken to wearing a pair of faux glasses; square with thick black frames and glass lenses. He was wearing them as he read, perched on his sharp nose. He looked like a college student, Alec thought to himself, or a trainee at the Shadowhunter Academy.

Magnus didn’t look up as Alec walked in, engrossed in his book. It appeared to be an early addition of _Catcher in the Rye_. Alec slumped down on to the couch, picking up Magnus’ feet so he could rest them in his lap.

Magnus glanced up, the light from the lamp reflecting in the glass lenses. “Hey, is Maxi asleep?”

“Yeah, she had a busy day.” Alec smiled. “What – What did you and my mother talk about?”

There was a pause where Magnus refused to look at Alec for a moment. “Your mother,” he began slowly, “wanted to know if you were happy.”

Alec frowned. “What?”

“I imagine, she has more time to worry about things like that, now the Clave has gotten itself organised.” He mused, then added, like an afterthought, “She must get lonely, now that you and Isabelle have flown the nest.”

Alec hadn’t thought about that. His mother had always been so busy during his childhood; rushing off to fight demons or heading back to Idris to see the Consul. It was strange for him to think that now his mother probably spent most of her time in the uninhabited family house back in Idris. This realisation settled in slowly, muddy guilt seeping into his mind.

Magnus’ hand was warm against his own, drawing him back from the depths of his thoughts. “I didn’t even realise.” He murmured.

Magnus smiled ruefully. “Why would you? It’s a kind of loneliness you can’t understand until you’ve felt it. When someone who used to need you, no longer does, it leaves a substantial chasm right about here.” He said, patting his chest distractedly. A distant look fell over his face and Alec wondered who he was thinking about. It hurt him, when he thought about how many people Magnus had lost. Not in the same jealous way it had when they were younger, but empathetically because he carried the guilt that ultimately – Magnus would lose him too.

“Hey,” he said, giving Magnus’ hand, still clasped in his own, a squeeze. “It’s late, let’s go to bed.”

***

Alec lowered Magnus onto the mattress, his hand slipping underneath the white shirt to press against his bare lower back.

Magnus’ hand tangled in his hair as they kissed languidly, a small gasp escaping his mouth as he tugged on Alec’s tousled locks.

He could feel Magnus getting hard, the thin fabric of his sweatpants doing nothing to conceal it. Not the Magnus was trying to hide it, arching his back as his thrust up, trying to get some friction against Alec’s thigh.

Alec thought back to the frantic, rushed sexual encounters that took place in the infancy of their relationship. There was none of that urgency anymore.

They took their time undressing, stripping off shirts and trousers, eager hands skimming along hyper-sensitive skin. Magnus drew back from the kiss, his lips red and swollen, and ducked down to suck a mark against Alec’s shoulder, grinning smugly at his handy work.

Alec responded by slipping his hand into Magnus’ pants; the smile falling away as Magnus let out a long moan.

They kept the lube in the bedside drawer, hidden from any over-curious toddlers but close enough for them to grab when they needed it. Alec prepped Magnus thoroughly, pressing wet, open mouthed kisses to the other’s chest whilst he worked him open.

Magnus’ nails dug crescent shaped marks into Alec’s broad shoulder’s when he finally slid in, head thrown back as he groaned.

Alec wanted Magnus to feel him, to feel that he was there right now and he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. He rolled his hips slowly, peppering kisses over Magnus’ beautiful face.

Magnus trembled beneath him, letting out little whimpers with every breath.

“I love you.” He gasped into Alec’s neck. “God, I love you so much.”

At the sound of his husbands broken gasps, Alec’s hips stuttered and he came, Magnus following not long after.

He was about to pull out when he felt Magnus’ hand grasp his hips. His eyes were closed, chest rising and falling erratically as he tried to catch his breath. “Don’t – ” he said, breathless, “Can we just, stay?”

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, and rolled them over, so the slimmer man was nestled against his chest. “I love you.” He told him, nuzzling his face against Magnus’ neck then craning up to press another kiss to his lips.

Magnus brought their entwined fingers closer, pressing them to his mouth as words failed him. Condemning the moment to his memory, so he would never forget how it felt to be completely surrounded by love.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this before I had read the books and was just going from what I found on tumblr, so sorry of everyone seems a little OC at times. I have now read the books so any future fics should be a bit more canon x


End file.
